Fragile 2
by Saeshmea
Summary: This would be a second part of the 5.18 episode Fragile... Tyler, Maddie's father, come back to take her daughter with him... He obligate Clark to take her with him kidnapping Martha and Lionel in the farm...


It was Martha's birthday… but Clark was in the university and she was in the living room improving a speech when Lionel came in and listened to her without said anything

**Fragile 2**

It was Martha's birthday… but Clark was in the university and she was in the living room improving a speech when Lionel came in and listened to her without said anything.

Lionel: It's perfect. – said clapping when she finished.

Martha: Lionel! – she turned around and smiled… she was blushed – How did you…?

Lionel: Oh! The backdoor was opened and I came in… I'm sorry if I…

Martha: No! No… you're always welcome… - she blushed a little more – So… why did you come? – she walked in front of him.

Lionel: I said you that I would pick you up today… Do you remember? You said me that you were going to Metropolis and I said that you needn't to drive alone as far…

Martha: Oh my God! It's true… I'm so sorry… I have absolutely forgotten it... – she laughed as she run to the stairs – My memory!! Give me a second and I will be ready… - she stopped and walked back – I forgot something else – she kissed him and went to the stairs again – Wait me here!

Lionel opened the limousine's door to Martha and when she went in she find a little present inside…

Martha: Is it for me? – she asked smiling when Lionel sat next to her.

Lionel: It is… Did you think that I didn't remember your birthday? Open it, please…

Martha opened the present… she found a box… she opened it… and… it was a necklace… a wonderful silver necklace with blue emeralds…

Martha: Oh my God! Lionel that's too much for me…

Lionel: Nothing is too much for the most beautiful woman I know…

Martha: Oh! And who's she? Do I know her?

Lionel: She's you… you know it… - he smiled and then he helped Martha to put the necklace…

Martha: It's really nice, Lionel… but I can't…

Lionel: It's made for you… it shines as much as your eyes do… Accept it as a signal of the love I felt towards you… as a signal of hour friendship…

Martha: Ok… but let me thank you for it… - she kneeled on the seat and round Lionel's neck with her arms… She went close to him and kissed him while her hand slides into his trousers.

Lionel: Martha, dear… we're in the limous… - he couldn't end the sentence because Martha was caressing him right there and he enjoyed it.

Martha: Yeah… but the way to Metropolis is too long… we have enough time… come on… Don't you like it? – said as well as she put off her bra without putting off her blouse…

Lionel: Oh no! I do! I really like it!

Suddenly they listened a noise at the front, as if a crystal have been broken… and then… the limousine moved bravely… Lionel took Martha on his hands and then they crashed.

Martha: Lionel? – asked Martha to the man who was lying next to her unconscious – Lionel, please… - she caressed his cheek and he came back.

Lionel: Martha… are you ok?

Martha: I am… what happened?

Lionel: I don't know… but I will fire my driver! – he hit the car door and it opened. Lionel went outside first and he found a man figure stopped in front of them – Excuse me, we had an accident… could you call to the police, please? – asked while he helped Martha to go out of the limousine.

Martha: Oh God! I would be in Metropolis in a thirty minutes! – said as she went out – How can I…? – she shut up when she saw the man. She made a step back as if she was going to fall down.

Lionel: Are you ok, dear?

Martha: No… no… we should run away, Lionel… - she was staring the man.

Lionel: But…

Martha took his arm and started to run but that man move his hand and all the crystals which were on the floor, and also which stayed at them place, began to fly and stayed in front of the couple to stop them.

Lionel: What fuck…!?

Tyler: Hello Mrs. Kent! I see that you remember me… - said while Lionel and Martha turned round to him.

Lionel: Who are you?

Tyler: Oh… sorry… My name's Tyler Von Horn, Mr. Luthor, an old friend of you girlfriend… - he smiled – Well… come on! Walk to the car, lovers!

He pointed to a jeep at the other side of the limousine… they walked there and they saw the limousine's driver dead because many crystals' cuts, and bleeding.

Tyler gave Martha the car's keys…

Tyler: You drive, ma'am… while I take care of him…

Martha: Where are we going? – she asked while she opened the door.

Tyler: To your home…

They arrived to the farm and Martha opened the door. They went inside and Tyler obligated them to go to the kitchen.

Tyler: Sit down! – ordered pointing the stools.

They both obey and sat next to each other. Martha was scared… she has already seen what that man's powers were able to do. Lionel felt her fear and hold her hand.

Lionel: What do you want?

Tyler: My daughter.

Martha: You haven't her because she isn't save with you!

Tyler got angry with Martha's words and with a fast move of his arm grabbed Martha's chin strongly.

Tyler: What did you say? – he whispered – I'm her father… Who can she be saver with?

Lionel: Leave her – said Lionel calmly.

Tyler: Why?

Martha didn't say anything because she couldn't move her mouth.

Lionel: Leave her – repeated as calmly – please.

Tyler removed his hand from Martha.

Tyler: This is not a game. It's real. Absolutely real - said as he broke a glass from the table and made that little crystals go around Lionel's neck – We can have a nice time if you behave good… or we can end this really bad if any of you try to do anything… - he let the little crystals felt on the floor - ok?

Martha: Maddie isn't here… and I will not tell you were is she instead that you kill us… - said Martha really angry ignoring her own fear – You would hurt her, and she's just a girl.

Tyler: I WILL NOT HURT MY DAUGHTER – shouted him being so close to Martha. Then he got calm – But it doesn't matter… I don't want you to tell me where's she… I want your son to take her with me…

Martha: Clark will not do that!

Tyler: He will if he doesn't want to see his mother stuck by crystals…

Martha: Even all… he's not here… and he will not come until tonight…

Tyler: But you will ask him to come sooner… - said as he gave Martha the telephone.

Martha dialled the university number and asked for Clark, after some minutes…

Clark: Yeah?

Martha: Clark… it's mum…

Clark: What's the matter? Are you ok? What's happening? Why are you calling me here? – asked he quickly and worried.

Martha: All's fine, Clark… it's just that… we have a visit…

Clark: What?

Tyler took the phone.

Tyler: Hello.

Clark: Who are you?

Tyler: I'm Tyler McKnight… do you remember me?

Clark: Maddie's father!

Tyler: Great! Congratulations!

Clark: What are you doing in my home!?

Tyler: I wanted to visit you mother… Come here the faster you can, Clark Kent…

He put the phone down and laughed.

Clark arrived there in less than ten minutes and broke down the door. When they listened to the noise, Tyler broke, with his power, the glass of a cupboard door, and put two big crystals on Lionel and Martha's necks.

Clark stopped on the kitchen's entrance.

Clark: Leave them free – ordered. Tyler laughed.

Tyler: Why do you think I would do that?! – he continued laughing – You could save her once… but this time you can't save both…

Lionel: Take your mother out of here, Clark… - said Lionel with a low voice because that crystal was nearly cutting him.

Martha: No! – exclaimed Martha.

Tyler: Shut up you two! – said Tyler, and with a move of his hand, he push the crystals more close to their necks.

Clark: Ok… ok… - said Clark – Don't hurt them… What do you want?

Tyler: My daughter.

Clark: What?!

Tyler: I want my daughter back with me…

Clark: I can't take your daughter with you…

Tyler: Sure you can. She loves you… and you know where she is… I don't… So you will go wherever she is and you will take her here…

Clark: I won't do that! She doesn't want to go with you!

Tyler: She's my daughter… she has to be with her father… Take her here if you don't want to choose between save your mother… or save her love…

Clark: Ok…

Martha: Don't do it, Clark! – Said desperately. Then she felt hurt on her neck, she caressed it, and her fingers get wed of blood… she had cut herself a little when she shouted.

Clark: I need some time… - said Clark, ignoring his mother.

Tyler: We will not move from here… - he smiled and Clark went out.

Just when he closed the door, the crystals felt on the floor and Lionel turned to Martha.

Lionel: Oh my God! You're bleeding!

Martha: Sure… I know… I cut myself when I spoke… - she put her look down and caressed again her neck… her shirt was red and her full hand get wet of blood.

Tyler: I advised you to be quite.

Lionel: But we have to stop the bleeding…

Martha: The medicine chest is at the bathroom…

Tyler: Go… - said to Lionel.

And Lionel run upstairs and came back in a few minutes.

He healed the cut following Martha's instructions. When he finished she hold his hands…

Martha: Thank you, dear – smiled to him.

Lionel: You haven't to thanks me anything… But it would be better if the next time you don't speak, ok? – he joked.

Martha: Why did you do that? – asked more serious.

Lionel: Do what?

Martha: Ask Clark to take me out and leave you here…

Lionel: Because I don't want you to be hurt… But I'm not doing my best… you cut on your neck…

Martha: It was an accident… But please… don't do this again…

Lionel: Why?! Can't I worry for your life?

Martha: You can… but not at this way… because I would prefer dying instead than lose a person as important for me… again… - her eyes were wet as if they wanted to cry.

Lionel: Oh Martha… you will not lose me… I promise… - he hugged her and she broke down and began to cry.

Tyler: She will if you both don't stop this silly sweet scene…

They both shut up, but Lionel hold her hand and they didn't released each other…

Clark went to meet Chloe at the Daily Planet.

Chloe: What's going on, guy? What is more important than let me have lunch?

Clark: My mother…

Chloe: Your mother!! What happened to her?! – asked nervously.

Clark: Do you remember Maddie?

Chloe: Sure! That little girl who could play with crystal…

Clark: Yeah… Her father came… and he's in the farm with my mother and Lionel…

Chloe: Oh my god! – exclaimed, taking her hands to her mouth – What does he want?

Clark: He wants me to take Maddie with him…

Chloe: What are you going to do?

Clark: That's why I came… I need your help…

Chloe: Great! Let's go!

Lionel: What are you thinking abut? – asked Lionel to Martha, because she had her look lost somewhere in the wall they had in front.

Martha: About Clark… - said her – about how many times he had saved my life… and about what would happened if some day he doesn't arrive on time…

Lionel: Don't worry about that… you will be ok…

Martha: It's not that what worries me… it's his reaction… he had to make a rally big effort to carry Jonathan's dead… if I… if he loses me… I don't know what would happen…

Lionel: He would get over… all of us do it… Death is a part of the life… We know it instead that we always try to forget it…

Martha smiled.

Martha: And you? What were you thinking about?

Lionel: About how much scared I was when the car crashed…

Martha: Scared?

Lionel: For you… - she blushed – Martha… we have already said how much we loved each other, but I haven't tell you what you really mean to me…

Martha: Oh… and what is it?

Tyler: Shut up! You put me nervous!! Shut up!

Maddie got really happy when he saw Clark at her grandma's home door.

Maddie: Oh, Clark! I missed you a lot!

Clark: I missed you too, Maddie… You have grown a lot!

Maddie: I have! And I have learnt to control my powers better!!

Clark: Great! Listen, Maddie… I need help…

Maddie: Help? What's wrong?

Clark: Your father came to my home…

Maddie: My father!!

Grandma: What did he want?!

Clark: He came to take Maddie with him…

Grandma: He's mad if he think I will give her back… he's my son, I know it… but he's a killer… and Maddie… Maddie is an angel and a second chance for my life…

Clark: I know… you needn't say it to me… but…

Maddie: But what Clark…? What's going on? I can see in your eyes that something is wrong…

Clark: He stills there… he has my mum with him, and he said that he will kill her if I don't take you there…

Grandma: She's not going with him!

Clark: I will not let him to take her, but I need Maddie to come with me to save my mother!

Grandma: No! – shouted the grandmother rounding Maddie with her arms…

Maddie: Grandma… I will be fine… Clark will take care from me… and I can control my powers now… I have to go with him… Mrs. Kent take care with me when I was alone, and she trust me when everybody thought that I killed Naomi… Let me help her…

Grandma: Ok… - she had tears on her eyes – Go there… but, please dear, come back for dinner, ok?

Maddie: I will – she hugged her grandmother.

Grandma: I love you sweetheart…

They listened to a car parking and Tyler looked from the window how Clark and Maddie went out of the car.

Tyler: Children grow up really fast… She's already a little woman…

Clark came in and Maddie was holding his hand… Tyler was waiting them next to Martha.

Clark: Ok… here's your daughter… now I want my mother and your promise that you will take care of her…

Tyler: Is my daughter… I will not hurt her… Come here, my little princess… How are you?

Maddie looked at Clark and then walked to her father… he hugged her while Martha stared at her son.

Clark: Now it's over… Leave from my house…

Tyler: Don't worry… I don't want to stay any more… but… - he grabbed Martha's arm and pull her to make her stand up – she's coming with us…

Lionel: No!

Clark: That wasn't our deal!

Tyler: Don't follow us and I will leave her somewhere where she can call you… ok? – they were walking to the backdoor…

Clark: Ok, ok… I will do nothing… but don't hurt her…

They left the house…

Lionel: No! – he run to the door… Clark stopped him – Are you crazy! He can kill her with a simple move of his hand!!

Clark: Lionel… it's fine…

Just at that moment Chloe went inside… the car had already left the farm.

Lionel: Chloe!

Chloe: Hi!

Clark: Could you do it?

Chloe: Of course…

She left her computer on the table…

Lionel: What did she have to do?

Clark: Put a transmitter at Tyler's car… now we can know where are they without follow them…

Meanwhile, at the car, Martha was sitting between Tyler, who was driving, and Maddie, who had her head on Martha's shoulder.

Maddie: I need to go to the toilet… - said Maddie when they have already left the town behind them…

Tyler: Now?!

Maddie: Yes, daddy…

Tyler stopped the car in a gas station and let the two women to go to the toilet while he wait outside…

Martha: I'm so sorry about all this, Maddie, but Clark will come…

Maddie: I know it… don't worry Mrs. Kent… all is ok…

Martha: What do you mean?

It's sure that if Maddie and Martha would had known that Tyler was able to listen them from outside they would have talked about Clark's plan…

Maddie: Clark know's where we are with Chloe's computer… he is coming here now…

Tyler: What?! – exclaimed Tyler going into the woman's bathroom….

Martha hugged Maddie.

Tyler: What have you said little which?!

Maddie: Nothing.

Tyler: No! You said that your friend is coming… - he was walking to Maddie…

Martha: Leave her! – said Martha putting herself between the girl and her father – She's just a child!

Tyler: Yeah… a child who needs to be teach – he slapped Martha and she felt on the floor. Then he seemed to have got calm, he grasped Martha from her arm to make her raise up – come on! – He went out and Maddie follow them – If your son appears here, be sure that I will kill you… - whispered to Martha.

When they went out of the car Tyler saw Clark next to the car, so he tried to change their way when…

Martha: Clark! Here!!

Tyler: Damned bitch! – He took her again into the bathroom, Maddie staid outside…

Clark: Maddie, are you ok?

Maddie: He will kill her! – she exclaimed ignoring Clark's question.

Clark went inside… it seemed to be nobody there…

Martha and Tyler where hidden in one of the toilets and he was gagging her with his hand.

Clark: Tyler…? I know you're here… Please… let my mother to go out… This is not the way… You have to talk with your daughter if you really want to be a father for her… you can't obligate her to go with you…

Outside, Maddie was listening what was happening in, when Chloe and Lionel arrived in her car.

Chloe: Maddie! Where's Clark!?

Lionel: And Martha?

Maddie: They're inside… I can't here anything…

Lionel: We should go in!

Chloe: No! Clark knows what he's doing…

Tyler was just thinking on a way to escape from there…

Tyler: Nice watch, Mrs. Kent – said, caressing the jewel crystal…

Just a while after they all listened Martha's shout, Clark went inside, her wrist was bleeding a lot, Tyler run out, Maddie saw him, and stopped her father breaking the crystal's of a car… she didn't hurt him, but she could stop him while Chloe called the police and an ambulance.

Lionel went inside, Clark was holding Martha's wrist to don't let the hurt bleed more…

Lionel: Go out, Clark, Maddie needs you with her father… - Clark left them alone and Lionel holds the hurt.

Martha: He broke the watch you give me… - said Martha with a low voice because that really hurt her…

Lionel: I can buy a full jewellery to you if you want… but I would never find another woman like you… - they kissed – I love you, Martha Kent… You're my breath, you're my life and the reason why I am alive… you're all for me… and I couldn't live without you…

Martha: I lov… - she faint.

Later, in a hospital room…

Clark: Good morning, mum… - said Clark when Martha was opening her eyes again…

Martha: Clark! – she hugged her – Oh sweetheart, are you ok!?

Clark: I am…

Maddie: I'm glad to see you ok, Mrs. Kent… - sent so politely.

Martha: Maddie! Come here! – she hugged her – Oh… thank you for all you did today… You're a really brave girl… - she smiled – Where's Lionel?

Clark: Oh… I don't know… he said that he had to go somewhere… but I…

Just at that moment Lionel came inside.

Lionel: Martha, darling!

Martha: Why weren't you here!? – she shouted joking.

Lionel: Because I wanted to buy something to you…

Clark let place to Lionel and he went next to Martha. Then he took out a box from a bag.

Lionel: That's my birthday present for you…

Martha opened it… it was a watch, another diamond watch, so beautiful…

Martha: Oh dear! You needn't… you… Oh my god! It's so beautiful…

Lionel: Turn it…

Martha did it: Oh my god! – she exclaimed, crying, with a big smile on her face…

Clark: What's going on?

She let the watch to her son and he read: _Would you marry me? L.L. _– then he exclaimed – Oh my god! – and after a while, he said – Won't you answer him?! – because Martha still with her mouth opened but without saying nothing…

Lionel: So… would you marry me?

Martha: I will… Of course I will! – she broke down and started to cry harder while she jumped from the bed to Lionel's arms and hugged and kissed him.

THE END.


End file.
